History
by Kayleighh
Summary: Rose and Albus have known their friend Scorpius to be kind, considerate and fun loving but what sparks a drastic and sudden change in him in their sixth year? Darkness is rising and the Malfoys are getting caught up in it once again. Will love be strong enough to win this time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did, I'd never stop writing the stories.

History

Prolouge:

Scorpius stood looking out of the window upstairs. It was a cold winters evening and the front garden was frost bitten. It was dark already but he could make out the shapes of five hooded figures storming up to the front door of his home. Suddenly there was a deafening crash of a door being ripped from its hinges. Scorpius froze in fear, listening as he faintly heard frantic yells of his mother and the voice of his father pleading. Scorpius was straining to hear what was going on below but he managed to pick up some of the conversation, "We need you Draco, and you've always been one of us. On our side, like before," one smooth voice said persuasively.

"Not this time, it's impossible. Not even the darkest wizard of all time could achieve it," he heard his father say weakly.

"You haven't heard our plan, Draco. And I don't think you really have a choice about the matter," the man paused, "Where is Scorpius?" He demanded in his rough voice.

"Back at Hogwarts again," Albus grinned as he and Rose toke a seat on train.

"It's our sixth year! Blimey, it's all gone so fast," Rose exclaimed, waving to her parents.

"Tell me about it. Hey, where is Scorpius?" asked Albus, looking around for their best friend.

"I haven't seen him or his parents. Weird, He's usually always early," Rose added.

The train began to move on its way to Hogwarts when Lysander and Lorcan joined their cabin. "Hello," the twins said in unison, Lysander sitting by Rose and Lorcan beside Albus.

"Hey guys, good to see you again," Albus said with a smile, "enjoyed your holidays?"

"It was good, apart from all the Nargles around, I forgot to wear my necklace that keeps them away," Lysander said dreamily. Albus smirked at Rose as she stifled a giggle whilst Lorcan stayed quiet as usual. Lysander was just like Luna personality wise whereas Lorcan was always the shy one, though Lorcan was never timid when it came to being the Ravenclaw's seeker. He really tested Albus when they fought against each other to claim the Snitch though Albus managed to win for Gryffindor.

"Hey, any of you seen Scorpius around?" Rose asked, her ears turning a bright red colour.

"When Lorcan and I were handing out the Quibbler we didn't see him in any cabin," Lysander murmured.

"I can't wait to get back onto the Quidditch field! If only Scorpius was here to practice with," Albus muttered as he and Rose headed into the Great Hall. Rose nodded as she sat down on the Ravenclaw table, and Albus on the Gryffindor, and listened as the first years got sorted. She cheered, clapped and had not failed to notice the absence of her good friend.

Just as Headmaster Opal Cross was about to make a speech the doors of the great hall burst open. They revealed a blond haired boy that Rose immediately recognised. Scorpius. Everyone gasped in unison as they saw how he looked. His uniform was hanging off him and he had bags under his eyes. His skin had a sickly green tint to it and he looked thinner than usual. Scorpius looked as though he hadn't eaten in a while. He ignored the shock of the great hall as he sat beside Albus on the Gryffindor table.

Rose made herself look away but she couldn't fight the memory of when he first got sorted. When a Malfoy got sorted into Gryffindor there wasn't anyone cheering. It was a shocked silence. Scorpius had a tendency to surprise people who had set their standards low for just another Malfoy.

Rose couldn't help but wonder what on earth had happened to Scorpius. She then made it her duty to find out. Little did she know that it was not a smart idea to nose into the private business of a Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Authors note: It may seem slow paced now but it won't be and sorry it's rather short, I was just eager to update!

Rose had decided to keep an eye on Scorpius since day one. She noticed a lot of changes in his behaviour though Albus seemed oblivious to them. She noticed that whenever Albus asked Scorpius to practice Quidditch with him, he seemed uninterested. In transfiguration, where he usually challenged Rose to her furthest abilities, he appeared in a daze. When Professor Wendelin had asked him a question he was unable to produce an answer, he looked startled as if she broke him out of deep thought. But Scorpius wasn't one to over think things; at least Rose thought he wasn't. He also had been spending less time with them. It made her even more curious.

"Scorpius, are you alright?" Rose decided to ask him one evening. She saw the tense of Scorpius's shoulders after she asked.

"Of course I am," he said immediately.

"I don't believe you," she said, taking hold of his arm. He shook her arm off and Rose stood back, hurt.

"You can always tell me," she murmured to him.

"But I can't," he whispered slowly, "I need to go now, see you Rose." He smiled to her, though it looked very forced, and left her alone.

Later that day Rose finally spotted Albus chatting with a girl she knew to be Alice Longbottom: Professor Longbottoms daughter. From the blush of her cheeks either Albus had said something very smooth or very embarrassing. Rose couldn't help but smile. She knew that Albus had a crush on Alice before he even realized it himself. She forced herself to break the two apart. "Albus, may I talk to you for a second?"

"Can't it wait?" he whined.

"Not really," she sighed impatiently.

"Fine. Talk to you later Alice," he said to her.

"G'bye Albus!" she said happily before leaving the two cousins to speak in private.

"What is it?"

"It's Scorpius. Something big is bothering him. I don't know what but can't you tell he's been acting rather strange lately?"

"Maybe he's just homesick or ill. I dunno."

"It's something more serious than that," She insisted.

"If he won't tell you, what can we do?"

"I think I might have an idea," she grinned.

Albus knew that grin. That was the smile that always told him she had a brilliant and sneaky plan.

"I'm in, whatever it is," he declared.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is dedicated to my friend Ash who always encourages me to write. I love her more than anything. Hope you guys like!

Chapter three:

"When Scorpius sneaks off, I want you to meet me by the Ravenclaw Common room with the invisibility cloak. Ok?"

"Ok."

At lunchtime Rose and Scorpius were walking together. Rose had her blue eyes focused on him but he was looking around, unusually silent. It killed Rose, before he'd always be talking to her and laughing with her and giving her that dazzling smile that knocked the breath out of her. Rose felt the tips of her ears go bright pink with heat as she thought of him. Scorpius looked at the redheaded girl he'd known for years. She was the girl he had grown to like and admire. He finally decided he would tell her something that he'd been worrying about. It wasn't all of the truth, but some of it at least.

"It's about Deatheaters," he said simply.

"What?" Rose looked at him, eyes wide. She had read about them, learnt about what kinds of people they were. She couldn't say she liked them at all.

"Some have escaped..." he said honestly, and then afraid, he lied, "I'm just worried. That's all."

Rose toke hold of his arms, stopping him.

"Scorpius, trust me when I tell you this. I'd never let anyone hurt you—," she was cut off by Scorpius, "I'm sorry, Rose... I know. I know. I've got to go now," he quickly mumbled before leaving.

Rose had never felt more confused. She made her way to the door that lead to the Ravenclaw common room where she found Albus with the cloak awaiting her arrival. They hid themselves and Rose retraced her steps. After hurrying they discovered Scorpius leaving the school grounds. Hidden they watched as several dark figures appeared near him.

"What's going on?" Albus whispered uncertainly.

"No idea," Rose breathed.

They quietened as they heard the voices of men.

"Scorpius, what did I tell you? We want the Rose girl and Albus with us by next week."

Rose and Albus exchanged startled looks.

"I cannot do it, they are my friends!" he protested.

"We will reign supreme, friends or not, this is how the Wizarding World should be. If you get the Potter and Weasley kids we can bring Harry Potter down, once and for all," a female voice said.

"I will not do it. I may be a Malfoy but I'm not evil. I'm a Gryffindor, through and through. I love them more than I fear you," Scorpius shouted.

Rose felt her heart flutter at his words. "It all makes sense now. They want Scorpius to get to us, so they can lure Uncle Harry and finish their dead Masters job!" Rose said a little too loudly.

"Who's there!?" the man barked.

Albus froze beside her, and Rose went silent in fear.

"Run," Albus whispered to her. They spun and ran towards the castle.

"It's them! The kids!" one Deatheater cried.

Rose felt herself trip and knock hard against the floor as the Deatheaters caught up with them. Albus turned around and saw Rose getting grabbed by two men. "Not my cousin, you great gigantic oafs!" he yelled. Scorpius had run to her side, trying to free Rose. One of the men hit him so hard that it knocked him off his feet. Albus was then grabbed by a man and woman before he could interfere. Albus struggled and Rose squirmed. She received a painful hit on her head, making her go very lightheaded. All they could hear was the shouts of spells before everything went dark and cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm running out of motivation, so please review and follow. It means a lot!**

For hours all they could hear was Rose's agonized screams. They echoed throughout the room as Scorpius and Albus were tied up nearby, forced to watch. They thought she had some information about Harry Potter but she never gave in. They had tried cutting her, causing her to bleed but when that failed they tried the Cruciatus curse on her. Scorpius and Albus were in deep shock. They fought against the ropes, trying to break free. Seeing Rose in such pain broke Scorpius's heart, so when they finally left her to get rest themselves, Scorpius was thankful. Though he felt a deep pang of pain as he saw her body lie limp on the ground. Knowing that it all was his entire fault.

Scorpius was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Albus eventually break from the ropes. Albus tried to work on Scorpius's ropes just as the Death Eaters returned into the room. Albus cursed under his breath as they spotted him. "That wasn't a smart idea boy," a woman said. Finally seeing their faces startled them. The woman had a sunken face, skin so pale and a face very small. She was thin and her dark eyes wild, just like her black hair. A man was beside her, him being bulky and the scars covering his face made him even more intimidating.

"It's your turn now," the man said, stalking over and grabbing Albus.

Scorpius let out a choked sound, "Let him go! Wait till my father hears about this," he muttered angrily.

"Your father won't find out," he said with a grin before disappearing into a different room with Albus and the ill-looking woman.

Scorpius tugged on the weakened rope as hard as he could. He tried again until they finally broke. He carefully made his way to Rose, who opened her blue eyes as he appeared above her.

"I'm sorry," he said firstly, taking Rose into his arms.

Rose smiled weakly as he held her hand tight. "Don't be," she whispered.

"It isn't your fault."

He saw the blood on her arms and wiped it with his sleeve, tears forming in his eyes.

"I only pushed you away because I didn't want you to get hurt," he stammered.

Rose let out a small laugh that turned into a grimace. "You should know by now that it wouldn't work," she wheezed.

"No matter how much you push me away, I wouldn't give up on you," she said.

Scorpius felt the heat in his cheeks. He smiled. "I love you, Rosie," he blurted.

Her eyes widened slightly but her lips formed a small smile, "I love you too, Scorp."

"We're gonna' get out of here. They will soon notice we're missing... Don't you worry."

Suddenly a scream broke out. Scorpius shuddered as he recognized the voice. Albus.

Rose began shaking, her eyes wide. "Al! Al! Can you hear me?" she choked out, trying to move. He could feel her trembling in his arms.

"Rose, stay calm, Rose, please," he whispered quickly. He felt more of her sticky blood on his skin and saw her breathing slow. He felt for her pulse, and he failed to find it.

"No! No, no, no!" he roared.

"Tergeo!" he exclaimed and watched as the blood disappeared from her arm.

He proceeded to pump her heart for her; it was the gesture that Muggles called CPR. Scorpius had remembered Rose watching a show where a character had to do this, and it seemed to work.

He did it until he felt her breathing normally again. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would have done if Rose didn't make it.

Suddenly there was a large crashing sound. Scorpius turned to see four most famous Aurors in the Wizarding world: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, James MacRoy and Johnny Lemmings stood at the door.


End file.
